The invention relates to a floppy disc drive unit.
A floppy disc drive unit is known which holds a floppy disc between an abutment surface of a rotatable member and a clamp member which is movable toward or away from the abutment surface and in which the rotatable member causes the floppy disc to rotate, thus permitting an information entry and retrieval. In a conventional arrangement, a movement of the clamp member toward or away from the abutment surface of the rotatable member takes place by utilizing an oscillating motion which occurs as a cover, which has its one end pivotally mounted on a stationary part, is opened and closed. However, in the prior arrangement, an increased stroke is required through which the cover is to be opened or closed, resulting in an increased thickness of the floppy disc drive unit. In addition, the opening or closing of the cover is rather troublesome, and it is not straightforward to apply a force thereto, which is undesirable from the standpoint of the human engineering.
When loading a floppy disc into the floppy disc drive unit, it is loaded in place by pushing the floppy disc while holding it with a hand placed therealong. The floppy disc is removed under resilience of a spring or the like. However, such loading and removal greatly depends on the feeling sensed by an operator, so that there has been a likelihood that the clamp assembly is operated before the floppy disc is fully inserted, thus causing a damage thereto or causing a failure of the floppy disc drive unit to operate.